Heartless Worth
by Kindra Wood
Summary: When the gods get bored, they make Zexion an offer, he finds himself unable to say no to. Hes got 3 short months to make 5 of the nobodies fall in love. How though? yaoi Org couples


_ What is the proper price to pay to regain a heart? Is there even a reasonable fee one should charge to give such a thing? Who would want to regain such a thing if they couldn't care about it or not anyway? What fueled my desire to regain mine, let alone countless others? Perhaps it was just something written in fate I couldn't stop… Gods I'll come to regret this won't I?_

Thunder and lightening rolled in the sky over head, making several of the Organization 13 members look up in surprise. The sky had been sunny not five seconds prior. Heavy rain droplets started to splash against their shoulders and hoods, which were drawn up to keep the water from hitting their hair. Confused eyes fell on Demyx, their water element of course, perhaps the mullet haired nobody was doing it, though by wondrous look on his face, that was clearly not the case.

"We'll split up here…" Xaldin announced, looking back at the group. "If you don't find him by night fall, meet back up at the castle."

Everyone nodded in agreement, black and purple vortex's springing up around them as they disappeared in search of their missing member.

_Its so dark here, are my eyes even open? How long tell I get leave this place? Have I been tricked? Wouldn't be surprised…. Gods, I can't even lift my arms or legs… My chest hurts… am I injured?_

Pulling hard at the caves entrance, two nobodies worked hard to remove the boulders blocking their way. Yanking a large flat rock out of the way, they were finally able to peer inside, their eyes locking on an unconscious form floating in the silver water a few feet into the cavern.

_This wasn't our deal… I want out of here! I'm… I'm scared… That's an intriguing realization… perhaps he really has held up his bargain… I'm not so sure I like this though…_

Slipping carefully into the water, the tall organization member put his arms under their unconscious comrade, lifting him out of the water and carrying him out. The small body curled into his hold, signaling that the nobody was alive, but still in shock. The large black and purple vortex opened, and they stepped through, just as silvery blue eyes fluttered open.

_They found me… that's good. I'm glad the darkness is starting to recede… Maybe this time…. Maybe I can keep this one… after all… if I lose it this time, the deal will be off. And we'll all lose them again… please… help me keep our hearts…._

o~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~o

The group crowded around the slumbering figure, watching the chest raise and fall rhythmically. Vexen sighed, pulling a blanket over the Org members body, tucking it under securely, dumping the soggy uniform into a basket near the bed. He glanced at the concerned faces and crossed his arms, shaking his head. Just cause they didn't have hearts, didn't mean they didn't need care for their bodies, and didn't experience strange ties that weren't quiet loyalty.

"He'll be fine," Vexen assured them. "He needs rest."

"What the hell happened to him?" Luxord asked, pulling his hood down before looking down at their youngest member, brushing the purple bangs from Zexions face.

"Nothing appears to be wrong with him, except for the fact that he won't wake up." Vexen sighed, shaking his head.

"Well something had to have gone on in that retched cave." Marluxia sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing his legs, scowling slightly. "When Larxene and Xigbar pulled him out he was laying in huge tub of water. I don't think dear little Zexion wanted a nap badly enough to collapse himself in a cave. He doesn't even like water."

"The keyblade wielder was fighting me, so I doubt he was fighting." Xaldin said shrugging.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." Larxene hissed moving to the other side of the bed.

Zexion wrinkled his nose, mumbling as he shifted on the bed, his silvery blue eyes fluttering open for the second time since he was found. Rolling over slightly he pressed himself up, looking at the group in confusion.

"Whats… whats going on?" He asked curiously.

"That's what we want to know." Luxord said sitting besides the boy, supporting him slightly by putting an arm around his lower back. "You know why we found you in a cave love?"

"You were missing for a whole week Zexion!" Demyx said shaking a scolding finger at him. "I thought you were dead!"

Zexion looked down, his eyes not reaching anyones.

_Great… what do I tell them?_ He wondered, sighing heavily. _I don't think the truth will be a very good answer at the moment… I'll tell them another time._

"I don't remember…" He said softly. "All I remember was reading the Lexicon… being carried, and then waking up here."

It was a simple lie, not something he could get caught for to quickly. Better than the truth, that was for sure. How would he explain that any how? He'd take care of that, after he'd taken care of his mission. Pushing off the blanket, Zexion swung his legs off the bed, standing up calmly. He hissed in pain, his hand coming up to his chest, gripping the cloth as an unfamiliar pain rippled through his torso. Suddenly feeling as though he might be ill, he wrapped his arm around his stomach, glancing at the faces watching him in confusion.

_Is this guilt? Ugh… this is going to be a pain…_ He thought.

Standing up, he sighed, moving quickly from the room.

Looking around he started for the library, his typical place. He had a lot to think about. After all, he had a new mission that needed handling, unless his new found ability to feel would be taken away.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" He sighed pushing through the door and making a bee line for his favorite chair.

Zexion let out a long breath, staring out the window, thinking back on what had really gone on before they found him in that cave.

_Standing in the darkness, Zexion watched the heartless run through the forest, making sure they were doing their jobs properly. Turning slowly, he stared with a blank face at the dark path leading to the deeper area of the forest. He could smell some one strange coming through. Not quiet as dull as a regular person, but not as airy as a nobody. It was subtle, but thick._

_ "You know, you should be afraid right now…" A dark chuckle assured him softly._

_ "Yes, well I'm not." Zexion replied evenly, turning to continue watching the heartless, listening carefully for the owner of the voice. It was a little disturbing not being able to see ones enemy._

_ "Isn't fear an amazing feeling?" The voice asked with a smug after tone, suggesting it knew something Zexion didn't._

_ "I don't feel anything, and I never will, so I can't share your appreciation for the emotion." Zexion replied with a heavy sigh._

_ "Would you like to?"_

_ "I can't…" Zexion said raising an eyebrow. "No heart, if your threatening me, it'll do no good."_

_ "Not what I mean pet." The voice laughed. "I'm offering you a heart of your own."_

_ Zexion tilted his head, his dark lilac colored hair falling into his face even more than usual as he strained his eyes to see the speaker._

_ "Are you implying you have the ability to give me a heart? Or do you think yourself clever in trying to tease me?" Zexion sighed._

_ "I can give all you nobodies hearts." The voice assured him. "see?"_

_ A hand, bathed in shadow reached out, touching Zexions chest lightly. Pain exploded through the boys limps, a loud beating meeting his ears suddenly. Shock washed over him, confusion and amazement sweeping through him, only to fade away as the hand disappeared into wisps of mist._

_ "Nobodies actually aren't completely heartless you know… you have a small fraction of a heart to allow yourself to develop personalities and feel vaguely emotions. I could complete them…" The voice chuckled. "Then.,, you wouldn't have to work so hard to complete Kingdom hearts, now will you?"_

_ "I'm assuming there'd be a price," Zexion said panting, clutching his chest, waiting for the physical pain to die away, just like the emotions._

_ "Straight to business, aren't you?" The voice chuckled. "Yes there's a price… you have to make at least five of the nobodies fall in love… simple right?"_

_ "You'd give them hearts first right?" Zexion scoffed. "If they have the hearts they do now, that'd be a fools errand."_

_ "Oh, I did pick a smart one." The voice chuckled. "Yes I guess I'll give them hearts if you'd like…"_

_ Zexion frowned, the idea was very tempting. _

_ "What conditions are you setting up for this little… gift?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms, refusing to accept that this was just free range, he makes five nobodies fall in love and he's done. "Is there a time limit?"_

_ "Hmm… 3 months sound good?" The figure asked._

_ "3 months, to make 5 nobodies fall in love," Zexion sighed, running his hands through his hair. Why was he considering this. "Why are you offering this?"_

_ "Because I'm bored and I like to watch things crash and burn. I don't think you can do it to be honest." The man chuckled._

_ Zexion bristled a bit, scowling at the implication._

_ "Who are you?" Zexion asked, scowling at him._

_ "I'm Rarusi, son of Eris goddess of discord." He chuckled._

_ "Eris? The greek goddess of chaos?" Zexion scoffed, "Please you expect me to believe that?"_

_ "You're a being made completely of darkness with no heart and your scoffing at the possibility that I'm a god. Come now use that head darling." Rarusi snorted._

_ "Valid point." Zexion sighed._

_ "So whats your answer darling?"_

_ Zexion turned away from him, watching the heartless bustle around for a moment before turning back to him._

_ "I'll do it…"_


End file.
